Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grinding method of a honeycomb structure, and more particularly, it relates to a grinding method of a honeycomb structure which can enhance a contour accuracy of a processed surface and form “a honeycomb structure having a ring-like bulge portion on an outer periphery, the bulge portion being formed into a tapered shape” in a short time.
Background Art
Heretofore, a honeycomb structure made of a ceramic material has been used as a diesel particulate filter (DPF) or a catalyst loading body for use in an exhaust system of an exhaust gas. Such a honeycomb structure made of the ceramic material is prepared, for example, by grinding an outer periphery of a joined honeycomb segment assembly to form the assembly into a columnar shape (e.g., see Patent Document 1). Here, in the present description, “the joined honeycomb segment assembly” is formed by joining a plurality of “honeycomb segments made of the ceramic material (the ceramic honeycomb segments)”. Therefore, the assembly is in a state prior to grinding the outer periphery, and does not have a final shape. Moreover, “the honeycomb structure” has the final shape obtained by grinding the outer periphery of the joined honeycomb segment assembly.
The grinding method disclosed in Patent Document 1 is, for example, a method of grinding the outer periphery of a ceramic work (e.g., the joined honeycomb segment assembly) into a predetermined shape by a grinding wheel, while rotating the work. Further specifically, in the grinding method disclosed in Patent Document 1, plunge grinding to grind the work by plunging the grinding wheel in a direction intersecting with a rotational axis of the work is performed on a predetermined portion of the work in a length direction. Afterward, traverse grinding to grind the work by moving the grinding wheel relatively along a direction parallel to the rotational axis of the work is performed toward the plunge grinding portion. According to such a constitution of the grinding method disclosed in Patent Document 1, a processing time can be shortened, and chipping can be prevented.
Moreover, a method is disclosed in which an outer periphery of a work is processed using a grinding wheel, while rotating the work (e.g., a workpiece or the like) (e.g., see Patent Documents 2 and 3).    [Patent Document 1] WO 2005/049270    [Patent Document 2] JP-A-S60-232857    [Patent Document 3] JP-A-H08-99257